


Desperate But So Far Away

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick is not able to be reached right now which is a bummer. You have had your hand in your pants for an hour or more but your orgasm was just not happening.





	Desperate But So Far Away

Nothing was doing the trick. It had been more than a whole frustrating hour with your hand between your legs and so far no orgasm. Rick would’ve loved to see you like this, you were sure of it. He would have made smart remarks about how dependent you were on him, insinuating how pathetic you were as well.

You reached for your phone, resting it against your chin as you contemplated whether to call him or not. Phone sex wasn’t something you normally indulged yourself in but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Though despite being desperate to get off, you also knew that Beth had been nagging at him all week to take Morty out on a trip and today was the day. They were at Blips and Chitz right now, so you also had to think through if you were horny enough to call him up when he was playing games at a space arcade with his grandson.

Maybe it was a bad idea. You shouldn’t call him, it would be rude and, quite frankly, unethical.

You let out a sigh, feeling your cunt throb as your body begged you to change your mind. _It is the only way... call him_ , it said to you and you let out a frustrated groan.

Then you got an idea. It wouldn’t be bad and inappropriate if Rick chose to call you, would it? You opened your phone, sending him a simple text.

_Call me_

A few moments went by. You knew he was probably having fun with Morty, not able to do anything about your condition but when he replied with a _‘I’m out. What do you want?_ ’ you felt the desperate need to tease him after sending such a rude and careless reply.

Opening your camera, you decided to take a picture or two of yourself. You got ready, trying out a few poses until you found the perfect one; you laid down on your stomach, taking a picture over your shoulder so he could get a good view of your ass. Additionally, you spiced up the photo by snaking a hand underneath yourself and into your underwear.

_Call me… please x_

You attached the photo and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

You were pouting by now, an unimpressed expression on your face. That bastard didn’t even text you back, you were sure he left you in a state of not knowing on purpose, just to torture you a little more. He was such a prick, you didn’t need him anyw-

Your phone rang and interrupted your quiet fuming. Much to your embarrassment, you did not even hesitate a second when you saw his name light up on the screen. You let out a breathless sigh, feeling excitement spark in your lower abdomen, “Rick.”

“What are you wearing?” There was a stifled snicker in the other end.

“Fuck off, I miss you,” you said, half-moaning to get him to tune into the same mood as you. The very sound of his voice made you immediately slide off your underwear.

“You got some nerve,” he said, tone changing from his joking-manner to a more harsh one, “You know I have to spend this s-stupid day with Morty and now I’m rock hard in a f-fucking handicap toilet, calling you. You better be glad that I parked him in front of Roy.”

“So you did get the picture,” you said and shifted a little on the bed, turning onto your back again. He needed to hear the sheets shuffling around, figure out where you were.

“You bet I did, you fucking tease,” he went quiet as he listened, “A-are you in your bed?”

“Mhm…” You hummed in reply, holding the phone to your ear. You brushed your hand over the soft sheets to make the same noises as before, “But it’s so empty without you.”

“I’ve been away for less than 24 hours, I-I know you love my dick but this is too mu- _getting out of hand_ ,” you heard a lock turning and figured he wouldn’t leave you wanting more but actually do something about this.

“I can’t function without you and your cock, baby,” you said with a moan through gritted teeth, hand sliding down between your legs. It didn’t harm anyone to feed his massive ego, “I remember last night and my pussy’s still so sore and wet. I don’t know what to do with myself when you’re not here.”

“So this is what this is, huh? I n-need to tell you about the things I _looove_ doing to you so you can see stars for a moment?” You heard him close the lid of the toilet, sitting down on it.

“Yes,” you said, fingers already finding your clit and massaging the small nub. You could get off from just hearing his voice, no doubt about it but the fact that Rick offered a round of pure filth from his mouth was perfect right now.

“As I said, y-you have some nerve to do this to me right now. You’ve put me in a real mood, maybe you should apologise for being such a greedy slut to M-Morty. Who knows what kind of Rick he has to endure after this,” you heard the sound of his zipper, causing you to gasp. You did not expect that he would join you and jerk off in a public restroom, “Relax, at least I locked the door.”

“I’m not greedy,” you argued instead of replying to his snark, fingers going in slow and lazy circles as he scolded you, “I’m just naughty, besides you’re always so much nicer to be around when you’ve had an orgasm. I think he’ll live.”

“D-don’t be chee- _be a brat_ or I won’t do what I had planned for tonight,” he said, shuffling around and pulling out his cock; you knew the sound.

You stopped whatever you were doing, “You have plans for tonight?”

“Well, since you so kindly sent me a picture of your ass, I thought I-I’d fuck your brains out tonight but if you don’t want to we can jus-”

“No no, go on,” you put your phone on speaker, laying it besides your head so you had both hands free. Reaching down again, you spread your lips to tease your clit more directly and it made you moan at how intense the feeling was. You had been rubbing yourself off with no luck for an hour, _of course_ , you were sore.

“I’ll grab your hair and absolute wreck your cunt, baby,” you noticed his voice had dropped an octave, a thing it did when he was horny and doing something about it, “A-a-and not like yesterday, no, more like that first week we had. Remember how you could barely walk?”

“More,” you moaned softly, a warm feeling pooling between your legs. Your fingers swiped over your clit, your hips bucking upwards occasionally so you let out a louder whimper, “Keep going, Rick.”

“There’s something n-nice about that, for the both of us, huh? The f-fact that you can remember me fucking you with e-every damn step you take,” Rick was stuttering more now, breathing having turned heavier. He was touching himself, the sound of skin against skin being able to be heard through the speakers, “Just a reminder of who you- you belong to and who I own. You’re mine, got that?”

“Yours,” you panted, finally reaching further down to slide two fingers into yourself. You made a come-hither motion, finding your g-spot and it felt so much more satisfying than when you had been all alone, “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m trying to stay quiet in this Godforsaken public ree-estroom whilst fisting my big cock,” he swallowed, a sharp intake of breath interrupting him, “I-I can’t help it when it’s you.”

“Are you close?” You asked, not able to stay quiet like he was. You were sweating, panting, moaning as your free hand found your clit again and rubbed in a side-to-side motion faster than before.    

“Are you?” You heard his voice waver, confirming that he was indeed already getting there. You closed your eyes, concentrating on the sounds in the other end and finally matched his strokes with your fingers.

“Y-yeah,” you breathed, adding another finger to stretch yourself even wider and just get a glimpse of what his girth normally felt like, “So close, Rick!”

“I would- _shit_ ,” he tried but he was obviously too close to talk right now, panting into the phone but then clearing his throat. Rick never gave up or gave in, “I would love to see you.”

“Can I come?” You pleaded, feeling the familiar tightening of your muscles which you hadn’t even come close to before, “Can your baby come?”

“O-only if you do it my way,” he said, clearly having stopped touching himself to hold off his orgasm. He wanted to be in control, something he could not be when he was at the very edge of his own pleasure.

“What do you mean?” You asked, slowing down your fingers’ work automatically.

“Hump the bed,” he said simply and you flushed at the very thought, removing your hands from yourself. You were quiet except for your still rapid breathing. Rick didn’t seem impressed by that, “I can’t hear you shifting on the bed, babe. You’re not getting a pr-proper fuck tonight if you don’t do as I say.”

You felt slightly embarrassed but horny enough for it not to stop you. This was something teenagers did in ridiculous movies, for Christ sakes. Slowly, you turned onto your stomach and decided to cheat a bit, sliding a hand down under you to apply the right kind of pressure, “O-okay, I will then.”

“Good, very good,” he praised you, the sound of his hand moving on his cock returning.

You reached for your phone, placing it closer to your face so he could hear you better. You started rocking your hips against your hand, the pressure being heavenly and you almost contemplated hiding how much you were enjoying it but then again, when Rick told you to do something and you found yourself doubting his commands, you always ended up realising that he was absolutely right. This felt amazing. Damn him, he was always right.

You heard the sound of a groan coming from the back of Rick’s throat, one that pushed you way closer to the brink of orgasm. Rick was coming as the two of you were on the phone, his breathing heavy and ragged as he let out a string of swears.

You wished you could see him, positive that he had the sexiest grin on his face but the very practice of imagining his expression combined with the noises he was making was enough to give you one little push. You were coming, all of the annoyance and sexual frustration from before the phone call subsiding into nothing but pleasure that made your toes curl and your hips stutter.

The both of you were silent afterwards, a long comfortable pause taking over. You listened to his breathing as he listened to yours, and it took several long seconds before you started giggling as post-orgasmic ecstasy took over.

“You should get back,” you said, rolling onto your back and putting the phone back to your ear, “But wash your hands, you gross man.”

“Hey there,” he said, tone being a warning, “I-I’ll pretend you did not say that this time but only because I feel relaxed right now.”

“See, I told you,” you teased and then started giggling again, hand on your chest to calm yourself.

“That really hit the spot, didn’t it?” He sounded smug. There was no reason to deny it.

“Yes, it did. Now go!”

There was a snicker, “A-alright, I’ll see you tonight. Do call me again if your pussy can’t wait that long.”

He hung up and you covered your face with your hands. You would never hear the end of this.


End file.
